Sucked In
by TheAwesomeStalker
Summary: Continuation of Ciel the Punk. Nothing else to say.
1. Prologue

Sorry for the delay! orz Summer has been quite busy, but now that it is winding down, we'd like to continue our bloody, splendid crack filled story. ^_^ Though, honestly, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. xP

Again:

Light- Me, Miyu! Otherwise known as the Awesome Stalker!

**Bold- The lovely Shibu-chan!**

So we present you *drumrollplzxD*... the Return of the Punk!

* * *

><p>Prologue- Closed Space<p>

Miyu

"Guh, where the bloody hell am I?" Ciel Phantomhive took a peek at his surroundings. Apparently, he was floating in what seems to be an empty closed space, blank, white, and not nearly close to Haruhi Suzumiya proportions.

"Is this heaven or hell?" Ciel thought, closing his eyes as he tries to recall the day's events. Blowing up London, swimming the English channel, nearly getting raeped in France, teaming up with a good for nothing lackie, getting kicked out of Norway by said lackie, trying to top... ehem rule the world, but what came next?

"I'm sorry Ciel, but this is for your own good."

Ciel took a second look. There was Chizu, clad in an angel maid costume.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Ciel panicked.

"Super Sparkling Moe Moe Kyun Supreme Deluxe!"

"HolY sHItE!"

Meanwhile...

"OHMAIFREAKENGOSH, IT'S FREEZING!"

"Almost like Siberia, da?"

America was clinging his dear life onto his Russian comrade. Both of them were stranded in a barren winter wonderland.

America groaned. "Can I pleassssse borrow your coat, dude?"

"Nyet!"


	2. Recap

A quick recap of the charas (they're a tad bit oc, but it's our story anyways ;)

Ciel Phantomhive- The protagonist of the story. Usual serious and refined, after being unknowingly brainwashed by loops of the Sex Pistols, he became an uncontrollable, manipulative punk with a desire to destroy anything (London included). Furious when he doesn't get his way and flustered when dominated, he's a complete different person from his former self. He created a massive vortex with his desire to top the world by using an opening from heaven only to be sucked in as well. What can trigger his old self?

Chizu-chan (created by the lovely Shibu-chan)- Our sub protagonist. A young girl with high morals and prejudice towards otakus alike. When Japan, Hungary, and Prussia invaded her apartment, she suffered their antics of endless cosplay. Labeled as a tsundere, she became concern for them when the vortex opened and even attempted singing to save them only to result them to being all sucked in. Where could she be now?

Japan- A man of little words, but all in all, a passionate otaku. Became attached to an abiotic Mac computer Prussia gave him when Chizu kept destroying his pcs.

Hungary- Your typical fujoshi fangirl. Although forceful, she makes a great older sister type!

Prussia- A narcissist with nothing else to spend time on. Got into yaoi thanks to Japan and Hungary. He's actually good at drawing; his doujinshi _Tech Crash Love _(on sales never) became a hit. Recently, he's been craving macaroni.

Denmark- A complete idiot who loves licorice and claims to be Norway's boyfriend. Ciel's former lackie, his mind started to crack (more) when he failed to pay for their meal.

Norway- An ironic, cynical man who takes cares of Denmark. Became a bestseller with his novel, _The Agony of Mathias Kohler, a Tragedy (_on sales never)_. _Suffers from endless facepalms.

Russia- Looks perfectly fine on the outside, but is a total nutcrack in reality. Believes nukes are the only way to solve problems. He likes to play around and tease with America, who he considers his comrade and enemy.

America- Another dolt who can't read the atmosphere. Loves games and messing with Russia who he calls commie. With spying tech he stole from England, he was able to film Ciel and his merriment and even planned to turn it into a major movie.

Lithuania- A regular guy living his freedom from Russia. When Russia and America invaded his house, he has a tendency to jump out of the windows.

England- The ero gentleman, he became enraged when Ciel destroyed his capital (vital regions) aka Big Ben. Went to heaven when his kitchen exploded.

France- One word: pervert. Tried to raep Ciel, but failed. He's seems to have a liking to England. Went to heaven when England blew up his house.

Sebastian Michealis- Ciel's butler turned magical warrior. Also known as Mahou Shoujo Kira Kira workb*tch Bartholomew. Currently serving hell after Ciel shot him.


	3. Chapter 1

Sorry for another long delay. It must be painful to read such a long recap. (haha) Instead of each chapter being a compilation of short email exchanges, I think it's better for us to take turns writing. Wouldn't it flow smoother that way? And in the end, we've change the tittle to _Sucked In. _Could everyone be sucked in? Read to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Where are we?<strong>

**S-C**

**Norway stared at Denmark in awe. "A-anko... Did that stupid licorice army just defend us from a vortex?"**  
><strong>Denmark stood proudly. "Yes, yes they did~" Norway just stared at the lifeless rows of licorice. He groaned and went outside to see the damage.<strong>  
><strong>"Anko... C'mere."<strong>  
><strong>Denmark did as he was told and stared at the scene upon them.<strong>  
><strong>"Nothing's damaged...?"<strong>  
><strong>"Do you know what this means?"<strong>  
><strong>Denmark thought.<strong>

**"Free licorice and Swedish magazines?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive woke up in a empty white room. "Ah..."<strong>

**Beside him was England and France. France was sleeping on top of England.**  
><strong>"Ah, what the hell?" Ciel whispered to himself. He stood up and kicked France off.<strong>

**Iggy woke up, confused and angered.**  
><strong>"Fuuck. I'm alive again?" He looked at France. "Him too?"<strong>

**Ciel groaned. "The real question is," He stood on top of the slumbering France.**

**"...Where are we?"**

* * *

><p><strong>The Yaoi Trio were all in a empty room... The room right next to Ciel's. Japan first woke up next to his Mac.<strong>

**"Ah...! Mac! We're still together!" He said, hugging his laptop. He looked around.**  
><strong>"Hey, wake up guys..." Japan said, shaking Prussia and Hungary.<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Circumstances**

**S-C**

**Norway facepalmed and sighed.**  
><strong>"We're the only ones alive. Maybe they're some survivors."<strong>  
><strong>". . . OH. I knew that."<strong>  
><strong>"Well. Let's start looking."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel looked at England. "Answer me!"<strong>

**"How the bloody hell would I know, git?"**

**Ciel replied with groans.**

**"This sucks... Well... I have an idea that might help us."**  
><strong>England sighed, an eyebrow raising. "Oh yeah...?"<strong>

**Later...**

**"1...2...3...Go!" Ciel and England picked up France and rammed him into a wall, hoping they'd get out.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Duude, I'm begging you!" America squealed.<strong>

**"You have a jacket already, da? Use it." Russia replying, enjoying America's squeals.**  
><strong>America sobbed. "THIS DOESN'T HELP THE HERO."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia and Hungary woke up.<strong>  
><strong>Prussia yawned. "Oh... Where are we? The last thing I remember was buying macaroni."<strong>  
><strong>Hungary looked around. "Chizu-chan...?"<strong>  
><strong>Japan did the same, holding his Mac close to him. "I don't think she came in the vortex with us."<strong>  
><strong>"Oh..." Hungary frowned.<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Endless Turbulence

Miyu

"Sgt. Den reporting from duty!"

Norway took his eyes off the tele, which was working fine except the news and the game shows and the sports...

"Found anything odd?"

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary sir!" Denmark blurted out, smiling sheepishly.

Norway relaxed into the couch more and resumed to changing the channels.

"Well good. Life's back to normal then..."

"Cept there's no person what so ever in my sight, sir!" Denmark interrupted.

Norway's eyes widened. "Are you saying we're the only one's here?"

* * *

><p>"Ah zut! You're zhetroying my gorgeous face!" France wailed.<p>

"Well, we have to get out somehow frog!" England rammed while putting on his best gentleman smile.

Ciel kept ramming in determination. "That's what eyebrows says!"

After a few more shoves, they finally broke the wall, revealing that they're floating in outer space.

"So what happens if you jump out?" Ciel panicked.

"This looks like something on Dr. Who!" England eyes gleamed. "Let's see if we jump!"

So England pushed the 2 and himself into outer space only to fall into another closed room.

"Bloody brilliant!"

* * *

><p>"Chizu-chan! Can you hear me?" Hungary kept banging the wall.<p>

Japan clutched onto his Mac tighter. "Prussia-kun, where in the world did you get a bowl of macaroni?"

"Oh, I just wished for it and it popped out of nowhere!" Prussia smiled widely, cheese smeared everywhere.

Hungary and Japan looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"LITHUANIA! IF YOU'RE HERE, I WOULD LIKE A WARM COAT WITH A NICE CUP OF COFFEE WITH A SIDE OF HAMBURGERS AND FRIES AND..." America shouted.<p>

Russia sighed. "Lithuania-kun is not here. And could you please stop gnawing my arm."

America stopped and whimpered. "Ah sorry, I'm just soooo hungry! And for a nutcrack like you, why're you so calm?"

"Because I know that General Winter will come save us!" Russia giggled before turning into a laughing fit.

America backed away one meter.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Short Circuited Perplexity**

**S-C**

**"Yup!" Denmark nodded.**

**Norway pondered of the thought of being the only ones on Earth.**  
><strong>"Norge~? What's our game plan now?"<strong>  
><strong>Den received no reply.<strong>  
><strong>"Norge?"<strong>  
><strong>"Look, Aniki." Norway pointed to the television screen which showed Ciel, France, and England in a white room.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel angrily kicked a wall. "This is great. Just great. I'm stuck with you two..."<strong>  
><strong>England scowled. "Think I enjoy being here?"<strong>  
><strong>"Now now, Angleterre! Don't zay that! I mean..." He inched towards England. "...You're with me."<strong>  
><strong>England walked away a sulked in a corner. "This is hell. Downright HELL."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary sighed. "I miss our Chizu."<strong>  
><strong>Japan did the same. "I do, too... We dont have a model for Tsunmoe-sama anymore."<strong>

**Prussia scowled. "Does it really matter, Japan?" He took a bite out of his macaroni.**

**Hungary hit Japan with her pan.**

**"Ow!"**  
><strong>Prussia's mouth ran dry. "I'm thirsty..."<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, would you like me to get some from a toilet bowl?" Japan asked, willingly.<strong>

**". . . Now's not the time to reenact HetaOni, Japan." Hungary said, depressed.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>America shivered pulling out his phone. "Oh hey, look! Ciel still has the camera on him! Now let's see what happens when I put this on TV..."<strong>  
><strong>He posted it onto Justin TV, which then ended up on TV, all over the world.<strong>  
><strong>"What are you doing, comrade?" Russia asked, stopping his laughter. He appeared behind America.<strong>  
><strong>Alfred flinched. "Ah, commie! I just posted a live video of that Ciel kid on the internet. It's on TV now~"<strong>**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Senseless Oddity

Miyu

"I say we should go rob Wal-mart!"

"No."

"Go shoot things with an ak47."

"No."

"Strip nekid and..."

"Denmark, shut up!" Norway shouted, focusing on tele. "I feel so uncomfortable that you and I are the only people on earth!"

Den smirked. "So Mr. Fairy Boy feeling a little awkward being alone with the King of Scandinavia hmmm?"

* * *

><p>Eventually, everything was settled. Iggy took the situation to write tv script while France had his beauty nap. Ciel was occupied in a corner, twitching and fumbling with his hands. It was just 5 minutes they've made their peace, but he was coming close to the limit.<p>

"Ah bloody hell! I can't spend the rest of my life with the common whore and sc-fi freak! I need to destroy something RIGHT NOW!" Ciel punched the wall in rage.

England was clearly offended. "Hey my tv shows are just as brilliant as..."

"Zhere only about merdique time traveling tele booths*," awaken France commented back.

"Why you!"

So while France and England were fighting, Ciel repeatiously bang his head on the wall.

"Must destroy wall... hmmm? I can hear people on the other side."

* * *

><p>"Japan, you can't just go buy things from the toliet; that's so unawesome." Prussia scolded Japan.<p>

"What must I do almighty Prussia-sama?" Japan helplessly asked.

"It's ore-sama to you! And first of all..."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised that your phone works in a place like this," Russia said, quite impressed.<p>

America self-ego was boosted. "Of course! This is the technology of a hero after all! Oh hey, you wanna play the delete game**?"

Russia's head tilted slightly. "What's that?"

"It's this game where you scroll through your contacts list and delete people you have no idea why you have their number for!"

"Can I try?"

* * *

><p>Few seconds later...<p>

"Second of all, you must put all your hearts content in your wish in order to make it come true," Prussia pointed out.

"Got it." Japan turned around to reply only to see the space that occupied Prussia vanished into thin air. The bowl of macaroni shattered to the ground.

"PRUSSIA-SAMA!"

* * *

><p>* another ref to<p>

**ref to Dane Cook


	8. Chapter 6

**For any fans of DRRR! out here, the awesome Shibu-chan has wrote a new story! It's a APH/DRRR! crossover, so please check it out if you can!**

**www. fanfiction. net /s/ 7297333 /1/ Izayas_New_Interest (remember to take out the spaces;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- The Antics of Being Trapped<strong>

**S-C**

**Norway groaned, a slight blush going on.**  
><strong>"OHOHOHO. Whats that I see? My Norge, blushing~?"<strong>  
><strong>Norway scowled. "Aniki, shuttup."<strong>  
><strong>"Puu. Just teasin' ya." He pouted and sat next to Norway. "What's interesting about this anyways?"<strong>  
><strong>"Well... There's that kid who's stuck in a empty room. With two other people."<strong>  
><strong>"Oh, so you're watching a threesome go on~?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>England growled. "I'll let you know, Dr. Who is very famous!"<strong>  
><strong>"Uh huh. " France replied, smirking. "I have bezzer zhows~"<strong>  
><strong>". . . Called porn."<strong>  
><strong>Ciel put his ear to the wall. ". . . Huh. There's more people on the other side of this wall." Ciel smiled.<strong>  
><strong>"So? How do you think we'll get out? We tried ramming the bloody frog."<strong>  
><strong>France frowned, rubbing his head. "Oi, it ztill hurts!"<strong>  
><strong>"Well... Mahou Workb*tch might know how." Ciel said, smirking.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Hungary looked around. "Oh? Where did Gilbert go...?"<strong>  
><strong>" . . . I'm not very sure." Japan said, confused. Hungary sighed, then looked to Japan.<strong>  
><strong>"What did he say for you to do?"<strong>  
><strong>Japan grew silent.<strong>  
><strong>"Eh..."<strong>  
><strong>"Japan...? Tell me now!" She said, holding her pan.<strong>********

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>"I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna take the time to make a snowman~!" America said, walking away.<strong>  
><strong>"Okay, comrade!" Russia held America's phone and reached the 'N's.<strong>  
><strong>". . . Natalia? Why would he have her on his contacts?" He reluctantly deleted it.<strong>******


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Our Problematic Situations

Miyu

"Make a move and you die."

Denmark was on all fours on the ground next to the sofa with a leashed attached to him.

"Awwww Norge, can at least scratch my nose?" Den whimpered.

Norway pulled on the leash tighter. He was obviously in sour mood; having to tolerate Denmark's idiotic comments just made it worse.

"Seriously, what's so great about watching 3 people stuck in white box?"

"He's the one who got us into this mess, so he better fix it all," Norway sighed.

Being trapped in a world with Denmark... *absolute facepalm*

* * *

><p>"How will you summon him?" England questioned.<p>

Ciel smirked. "Like this."

With a mere snap of the fingers, the magical warrior Mahou Workb*tch was resurrected! from the dead!

"Boccan, I'm back." Sebbie bowed and smiled.

"Workb*tch, it's been so long!~" Ciel happily hugged his butler.

England was out of words. "Amazing! Being able to summon such a thing in closed space!"

"He's my type," France thought, putting his fingers to his chin.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert-san just vanished out of nowhere!" Japan spilled, on the verge of tears.<p>

Hungary didn't quite believe it. "That idiot is probably playing tricks on you."

Japan was shocked. "Elizabeta-san, do you have no heart? Look, his macaroni bowl shattered!"

"Well, he can't possibly get out, we're... Kiku what are you doing?"

Japan huddled in a corner, praying, Mac included.

"Wishing from all my heart for Gilbert-san to return."

* * *

><p>"When I return home, my life will be peaceful," Russia joyfully thought, closing his eyes to pretend he just deleted his psycho sister from existence. "Pure bliss~"<p>

"Nii-san, let's get married!"

Russia yelped, turning around to see his little sister just right behind him.

"Natalia! What are doing you doing here?"

"I got into the vortex and traveled many dimensions just to see you nii-san! Sa, let's get married now!~"

Russia's face turned pale as Natalia started to pulled on his scarf, tightly.

"America, come help me!"

"Can't hear you bro," America replied, clearly focused on his snowman.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- To Watch, Wish, or to Worsen**

**S-C**

**Norway's eyes were still fixated on the screen.**

**Denmark's itch became worse. "Norge! Scratch it, now!"**  
><strong>. . . No reply.<strong>

**"Noo-orgee!"**  
><strong>No reply.<strong>

**Denmark kept squirming around and fell over. "I-i cant get up."**  
><strong>"Heh. Just liked a tipped cow."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The blonde French man observed the butler for a while.<strong>  
><strong>"Ohonhon. You are definitely my zype." France said, smirking.<strong>

**Ciel roundhouse kicked France in the face. "Back off, you bloody frog!"**

**Mahou Workb*tch was satisfied. "Now, now my lord. I'll always stay with you."**  
><strong>France flinched and fell to the ground.<strong>  
><strong>"Oi! A man who is loyal..."<strong>  
><strong>He smiled.<strong>

**"And noble. My poor Angelterre izn't like that..."**  
><strong>England jumped.<strong>  
><strong>"Since when was I 'yours'?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary stared at him for a while.<strong>

**"Kiku, you're very hopeless. You do know that, right?"**  
><strong>Japan said nothing, continuing to pray for the next 2 hours.<strong>

**". . . Alright, are you done yet?"**  
><strong>"N-no, not exactly. I'm still praying for the safe arrival of Chizu-chan."<strong>  
><strong>Hungary heard it right...<strong>

**And jumped the bandwagon.**

* * *

><p><strong>"N-Natalia! Maybe some other time, d-da?"<strong>  
><strong>Belarus softened for a bit with an actually <em>warm<em> smile.**

**"So we _are_going to have our wedding?"**  
><strong>"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Nyet! Go on home!"<strong>  
><strong>Russia shuddered as Belarus inched closer, humming 'Here Comes the Bride.'<strong>

**"AMERICA!"**  
><strong>America began rolling a snowball to the second part of the snowman.<strong>

**"Wait dude, I'm almost finshed with Frosty. Oh- it fell apart."**  
><strong>"Here comes the bride, big brother...~!"<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Just Another Regular Hour in the Vortex

Miyu

"Haha, nice one Norge, but we all know I look dead sexy in any position!" Denmark laughed to himself.

Norway's eyes were becoming strained by solely focusing on the tele.

"Hey remember the flying cow on April Fools? Man, that was hilarious!"

Norway did respond.

"Norge, I'm hungry! Do you have licorice?"

Norway's mind snapped.

"I'm hungry too you know!" Norway snarled.

Denmark jumped at the voice. "Well, that's cool. Maybe you can get some grub for..."

"On the second thought, you really do look like a cow. A delicious cow, too!" Norway laughed before pulled a kitchen knife from the sofa and pointed it at Denmark.

"Yikes!"

* * *

><p>Ciel put his ear on one side of the wall. "Shite, I can't hear the voices anymore."<p>

"What must we do now my lord?" Mahou Workb*tch asked.

Ciel sighed. "Let's wait a bit more. For now we have to tolerate those two idiots." Ciel pointed at the other two, arguing as usual.

"Get your hands off me Europe's slut!" England tried to push France away as he continued writing his script.

"Angleterre, je t'aime tellement!~" France sing-songed.

England blushed a deep red.

"Lovers spat?" Sebbie turned to Ciel.

Ciel facepalmed. "Why yes."

* * *

><p>"I wish for Chizu-chan to come back. I wish for Chizu-chan to come back. I wish fo- wait it a minute! Why are praying?" Hungary bursted.<p>

Japan kept praying. "If Prussia-kun was able to wish and get a bowl of macaroni out of nowhere, then we could do the same thing."

Hungary sighed. "Kiku, you're ridiculous."

"This is my responsibility."

* * *

><p>"AMERICA! HELP ME!" Russia screamed and ran as his psychotic of a sister chased him around.<p>

"Nii-san, let's have a winter wonderland wedding!"

"HELP ME!"

"Russia, dude, be patient!" America getting quite annoyed with these outbursts. "Just a few more touches," America thought, stretching up to add the nose to Frosty.

Belarus stopped for a while, looking at America before reaching out for a pocket knife.

"Almost there!~" America stretched.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Help is Close to Far... yeah**

**S-C**

**"Norge! You dont have to do this! Go find the flying cow and eat him!"**  
><strong>Norway nodded his head to say no.<strong>

**"Anko, the flying cow seems to come during April Fools. Or something."**  
><strong>"Buut Noorge.~ You dont know the flying cow like I do!"<strong>  
><strong>Norway scoffed.<strong>

**"You told Iceland about it. And the cow said 'moo'."**  
><strong>"Dammit, you do."<strong>  
><strong>Norway laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the tenderizer."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Workb*tch giggled quite <em>manry-like<em>.**

**"A bit cute, don't you think?"**  
><strong>Ciel scowled. "Whuut."<strong>  
><strong>England backed away, picked Mahou Workb*tch up, and threw him to France.<strong>

**"Have him, you bloody frog!"**

**France reluctantly catched him. "Ohonhon, he'll do _just fine._"**  
><strong>England stood next to the shocked Ciel proudly.<strong>

**"Hah. I'm pretty smart, no?"**  
><strong>Ciel stepped on his foot. "Hell no!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary wailed. "We'll never be able to get our Chizu-chan back!"<strong>

**Japan kept praying.**

**"You never know."**  
><strong>Hungary sighed.<strong>  
><strong>"Gilbert got his bowl of macaroni because he was..."<strong>

**She scoffed, disgusted.**

**"...awe-some."**  
><strong>Japan popped open his eyes. "That could be right."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>America finished the carrot nose. "Done~"<strong>

**Russia actually cried tears of joy. Who knew.**

**"H-help me now-"**  
><strong>"Now I have to find the top hat and scarf!"<strong>  
><strong>Russia deadpanned.<strong>

**"Nii-san! Let's get married now! I bought the rings already**~."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- In Good Taste and Love

Miyu

"Y'know, Norge, eating other human beings is called _Cannibalism._ Spell it with me. Can-ni-bal-ism" Denmark said, trying to teach his boyfriend the dangers of humans eating humans. Sure it was kinda disgusting to see animals eat their own kinds, but eating human flesh was just downright creepy. Though, he wouldn't mind if it was for the sake of survival...

Norway couldn't hear. He was busy preparing the seasoning in the kitchen.

"Beef steak is a nice change to the usual reindeer or salmon," he thought.

Den squirmed, trying to break his leash attached to lamp.

"Denmark, get yourself together! Now pretend this is a battlefield. And Norway is your enemy. You've traveled far in harsh conditions only to be held captive. Speaking of which, you are quite hungry..." Denmark thought, eyeing Norway's ass.

"Norway is the enemy."

* * *

><p>"I'm borrrrrrred" Ciel yawned out.<p>

"Yes, but why must you cling onto me? Bugger off!" England tried push Ciel off of him.

Ciel and England were on one side of the room as France and Sebbie were on the other side. They were separated by a line drawn in the middle of the floor.

"I'm having zoooo much fun AVEC MON AMI ICI! Right Sebastian?" France mocked England, hugging tightly to his boy toy.

England just flipped a finger and stuck his tongue out, blushing slightly while continuing his script.

Mahou Workb*tch payed no attention to France. Instead, he was drawing a relationship chart on the wall.

"So this frog loves me for my face, but his true love is eyebrows. On the other hand, eyebrows can't return his feelings to frog. But how does master feel about this?" Sebbie thought. "Hey, master, do you love me?" He shouted across the room.

"What? Hell no! Why would I when I know you're gonna eat me in the afterlife!" Ciel shouted back, denying any feelings.

Sebbie went back to drawing. "Note to self: Master shows tsundere-like traits.

* * *

><p>"I can hear voices on the other side!~" Hungary happily exclaimed. "The problem is how to break the wall."<p>

"We could wish," Japan suggested.

Hungary glared at him.

Japan jumped before replying with another answer.

"We could find the most logical way and pretend this is a horror visual novel and you're the bishojo stuck with me."

Hungary was pleased. "That's better, though scratch the last part out."

* * *

><p>Russia buried himself in the snow, hoping his sister wouldn't find him.<p>

"Nii-san, where are you?" Belarus called out, passing by America again.

America saluted to his masterpiece. "Frosty the Snowman is complete!"

Belarus stared at America. She took out her pocket knife again and threw it towards the snowman, slashing its head.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- In Good Taste and Love Part 2**

**S-C**

**Norway ignored him, flipping through the cookbook: How to Prepare a Country for Dinner.**

**Denmark squirmed, whimpering. "You'll get sick if you eat me, Norge! Dont do it!"**  
><strong>Norway stopped at a page and glanced to Den.<strong>  
><strong>"Want me to put tape on your mouth?"<strong>  
><strong>"Why can't we go to an Ikeaa ~ ? You can eat there."<strong>  
><strong>Norway reluctantly grabbed the duct tape and waved it in the air.<strong>

**Den stayed silent.**

* * *

><p><strong>"My lord...?" Sebastian yelled across the room.<strong>

**Ciel kicked the wall. "What is it?"**

**"Do you love Bushybrows...?"**  
><strong>Ciel glanced at England and back to Sebastian. He shook his hand to say sorta.<strong>

**"Oi! Zhat kid likes you, Angleterre."**  
><strong>England spatted, almost ruining the script. "Eh...?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Eep!" Hungary cried, from the kick on the wall.<strong>

**"Is that... Prussia-san?"**  
><strong>Hungary rubbed her ear. "Oi... That really hurts. Glibert can't kick that hard, so it can't be him."<strong>  
><strong>Japan nodded, closed his eyes, and prayed once again. Hungary deadpanned.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>America jumped. "Aw, shit! Natalia!"<strong>  
><strong>Russia stayed hidden, holding his pipe close to him.<strong>

**"Niiii-saaan... Where are you ~ ?"**

**America groaned.**  
><strong>"Hmph... I might as well quit. . . And make a Snow Puppy!" America exclaimed.<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- In Good Taste and Love Part 3

Miyu

"Y'know Norge? If you're gonna eat me, I might as eat you first!" Denmark proclaimed, using his strength to break his leach from the lamp. He was getting quite hungry himself and using that battlefield metaphor seemed the best explanation on how to survive from getting eaten. Then there was self-cannibalism, which was another way to satisfy hunger... Den decided to use former of the two, of course you sick people!

Norge picked up a knife, liking the situation. "Hehe, so I must fight for my food then? I might as well do!"

Battle Royale: Cannibalism Edition START!

* * *

><p>"Ciel, do you actually love me?" England asked, a serious look on his face.<p>

Ciel stopped kicking the wall and landed his face into England's neck.

"Maybe," Ciel replied, nuzzling his face a little more.

England just stood there, blushing slightly while wiping the little drool that was forming.

"So bushybrows is being pedo for my lord. This is getting more complex," Sebbie continued to scribble his relationship chart.

France noticed of the drawings and writings on the wall. "Mon cher, what iz zhat?"

* * *

><p>"Kiku, stop that!" Hungary slapped him in the face, leaving a bright red mark.<p>

Japan put a hand to his face. "I'm sorry for my petty actions, my dear Veta."

Hungary slapped him again. "First of all, this isn't a dating sim. Second, you're going to become part of a cult if you keep doing that!"

"Yes, the Ore-sama Wishing Cult."

* * *

><p>America was full-on focused on his snow puppy. Sure he wasn't the best drawer, but he did learn some snow sculpturing from what's-his-face? Well, that didn't matter now.<p>

Russia took the opportunity, seeing his sister was out of sight, to make a b-line towards America.

"You cruel cruel capitalist! How could you leave like this? I thought we were comrades!" Russia clung to America, shaking him violently.

America pushed him away, trying to go back to sculpting.

"Dude, I'm not a capitalist! And it's your fault for bring the crazy chick here!"

Russia ran back to America, crying even more.

"No this is your fault for showing me the delete game! She practically beat it! Beat it i tell you!"

America sighed. "Commie, what I meant about the delete game is to _pretend_ we are deleting the random person from existence. It's called _imagination,_which is good for your mind, though not to England's extent. Now that's just plain loony. Flying mint bunnies and all that. I saw him hallucinating to them on Friday~ Friday~ Gotta get down on Friday!~ Guh, damn song is stuck in my head!"

Russia saw Belarus approaching in a wedding dress.

"She's coming!"


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Hell**

**S-C**

**Denmark grabbed his ax. Norway smiled.**

**They went through various cuts, bruises, and broke a few vases.**

**"Quit now, Norge!" Denmark said, swiping his knife towards Norway.**  
><strong>"Like I would, Anko!" Norway replied, absolutely going mad.<strong>

**And they were at it once again.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh, just a simple relationship chart, nothing important." Sebastian replied.<strong>

**". . . Oh ~ ?" France glanced to it and started to read.**

**"Oi! My Angleterre _does_ love me!" France scratched it off and wrote: Bushybrows has strong feelings for the frog.**

**"Ah, you're messing it up!"**  
><strong>"No, <em>you're<em> messing it up!"**

**England pulled Ciel off. "Eh, kid..."**  
><strong>Ciel pouted. "Hey! Lemme hug you!"<strong>  
><strong>Ciel ran up to England with attempts of glomping him, and failed multiple times.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary slapped him once again, then sighed.<strong>

**"AUGH, I don't want to be here. Stuck in solitude for God knows how long."**  
><strong>Japan turned to her and listened. "Elizaveta-san, you have me, don't you...?"<strong>

**She hit head against the wall, sobbing.**

**"That's the worst part...!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Russia destroyed America's snow puppy by burying himself in it.<strong>

**"BRO!"**

**"Hide me!"**

**Belarus came closer... and closer... and closer.**

**"America. You. Where's my beloved nii-saan ~ ? !"**

**America angrily kicked the spot Russia was hiding.**

**"IN HELL."**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Spit, Charts, Wallscrolls, and Sacrifices

Miyu

*Denmark took the back of Norway's head in his palm. Norway became startled as Denmark leaned his face closer to him, their lips just inches away. The both of them stood still for a while, in a pose as if they were about to kiss. They were thinking of one thing in common: to eat each others faces. Norge made the first move and kicked Den in the stomach followed by an endless cycle of arm bites, clothes ripping, and spitting.

"The rest of this is too graphic to show, boys and girls," Prussia announced in fly suit and boss shades.

"If you're wondering about me, I'm on a boat! Take a good hard look at the motherf*cking boat!"

* * *

><p>England and Ciel went through a series of hugs and pushes. It was always like this: England would be busy writing his script when Ciel would suddenly jump and try to glomp him only to be pushed away. Ciel would pout angrily which made England suffer from minor nosebleeds. Yes, England had that soft spot for children, well maybe a bit too much...<p>

France and Sebbie just watched the series of England becoming tsun tsun to dere dere all over again.

"Frog, you better step up your game if you want bushybrows," Sebbie suggested.

France agreed. "Oui, I might az well."

"So frog would cheat for me for bushbrows..." Sebbie jotted it down.

"You don't have to write zhat down!"

* * *

><p>Japan just ignored Hungary and went back to praying.<p>

"I wish we can get out of here. I wish we can get out of here."

Hungary stopped banging the wall and sighed.

"Kiku, you used to be a ninja, right? Why not show some moves and break the wall?"

"You're right Elizaveta-san," Japan realized and took a wallscroll from out of nowhere. "Sa! Madoka, use the power of healing to break the wall witch!" Japan used it to hit the wall.

Hungary facepalmed. "Gil taught you how to become a complete idiot. And why use a healing magical girl to break something!"

* * *

><p>Belarus hissed.<p>

America leaped, pointing to the spot Russia was hiding.

"He's right here if you want him!"

"AMERICA!"

Belarus walked up to Russia and dragged him by the arm.

"Thank you very much. I'll be taking him now."

"Have a good day!" America waved happily.

"America, you capitalist! Just you wait, I'm going to nuke you! No better yet, I'm going to delete you!" Russia cursed out.

America didn't take any of that seriously. He just laughed.

"Haha, dude that game is not real! NOT REAL!" America shouted back.

Few minutes later..

"Man, if he keeps believing that, he's gonna become as delirious as Iggy!" America thought, rebuilding his snow puppy since the Soviet siblings were out of sight. "Now just for the finishing touches!~" America approached, only to suddenly vanish into thin air.

*Spitting while kissing


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Bizarre as Typical **

**S-C**

**Prussia began to rap along with T-Pain. . . Like a Boss. When a breeze rolled by, he jizzed in his pants.**

* * *

><p><strong>Norge got slammed into a wall by Denmark. He then started to pant wearily.<strong>

**"I'm not giving up, Anko."**

**Norway stood up and ripped Den's shirt apart with amazing agility.**

**Denmark gaped at his shirt.**

**"NUUU! Did you know how much I got this for?"**

**Norway chuckled with a small smirk. "Like what? A dollar or so ~ ? Your clothes were always cheap."**

**Denmark took Norway by his shirt collar.**

**"OH YOU'RE GONNA PAY, SISTA."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian smiled.<strong>

**"Oh, why not? This whole thing seems amusing, it has to be recorded into a chart."**

**France sighed. "Oi, my Angleterre ~ ! Come to your pap-"**

**England picked Ciel up and hurled him at France.**

**"I don't need your bloody hugs!"**

**Ciel was startled at the sight of France.**

**"Not the frog!"**

**France took a steady look at Ciel and hugged him. ". . . Oui, zhe frog."**

**Sebastian watched, then scribbled on his chart.**

**"The frog is a two-timer. Maybe a three-timer, if it was possible."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary went to the opposite side of the room and hit her head against the wall repeatedly.<strong>

**"I wanna go hoome. I wanna see Chizu-chan. I wanna-"**

**"This doujin... Possibly the best."**

**Hungary turned around to see Japan giving up, reading a Spamano doujin.**

**"Kiku? Where did you get that?"**

**"I wished for it."**

**She strangled him.**

**"Why didn't you wish for Chizu or Gilbert?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**"Nii-saan ~ ? Where did you go ~ ?" Belarus chimed, ripping off the doorknobs of Russia's home.**

**Russia hid behind a couch, deleting America off his phone. "Heh. That'll show him-"**  
><strong>"I found you, nii-san!"<strong>


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Bizarre as Typical Part 2

Miyu

"I just had sex and it felt so good!~" Prussia, the world's biggest facebook whore, posted it on his wall. You may not seen him updating his FB in the story, cuz he was doing it at lightning speed. Like a boss. Who knew they had wi-fi on a boat! Better yet, guess who he did it with. Himself. In front of the mirror. Nothin's wrong with some self-cest, amirite?

* * *

><p>"Norge, I think we should stop," Denmark suggested, bloody and bruised.<p>

Norway did not respond; he was passed out on their teared-up couch.

They've been fighting for what seemed like eternity. First of all, why we're they trying to eat each other again? God knows, if he did exist. Second, it must be oddly weird that the world is empty except for the two. Sure Denmark may be an idiot, but you wouldn't believe he actually reasoned all what was explained above. All by himself. Who else could have made legos and batteries? And female condoms.

Denmark got up and shook Norway again. "Hey Norge!"

* * *

><p>"Stop poking me!" Ciel fumed, face getting red from all that poking.<p>

France continued to poke his cheeks. "Onhonhonhon~"

So it was the other way around now: France and Ciel were on one side of the wall while England and Sebastian were on the other. It's a plain, square room, so it's not hard to do the symmetry, y'know?

Sebbie turned looked over to look at England, noticing he was staring at the other two with a foul look on his face.

"How do feel about this?" Sebbie asked.

"Irritated," England replied, never taking his eyes off the two.

Sebbie thought before coming up with a conclusion.

"So you're implying that you're gay?"

England didn't think he heard that right. "Could you repeat that?"

"So all Brits are gay..." Sebbie jotted down on his chart.

"That's a bloody stereotype!"

* * *

><p>"You said wishing for them was ridiculous," Japan responded, flipping through his doujin. Spain was letting Romano ride his bull. Go ahead and interpret that <em>anyway<em>you want, fanboys and fangirls.

"Yeah, but you could have wished for them instead of doujins!"

"Elizaveta-san, you're contradicting your self."

"..."

Hungary was definitely had a loss of words. Arguing with Japan was really get nowhere. Sighing once again in utter defeat, Hungary sat next to Japan.

"Can I have a look at that when you're done."

* * *

><p><strong>BOSTON TEA PARTY, DEC. 16. 1776<strong>

"Haha, dumping tea is sooooo fun!"

Yes, America was having the time of his life pouring boxes of tea in the toilet. And flushing it.

(Just so you know, America is stuck in an abridged timeline.)


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Bizarre as Typical Part 3**

**S-C**

**Norway slowly blinked.**

**"Eh, anko...?"**

**"Oh good, you're alive."**

**Norway sighed, with a weary expression. "I'm hungry..."**

**Denmark chuckled as he took Norway's arm and slung it around his shoulder. "Then let's go to Ikea."**

* * *

><p><strong>England snatched away Sebastian's relationship chart.<strong>

**"Hey..."**

**England read each one. He snarled.**

**"There's about 30 of these ridiculous sentences." England handed it back to him.**

**Sebastian took it with smile. "Oh? Ridiculous? Says the man who can't hold one pint of liquor."**

**"Wh-what! I could hold my liquor down more than ANY country!"**

**England crossed his arms with a huff.**

**France chuckled. "Oi, you blush pretty fast, mon cher ~ "**

**Ciel uppercutted France from his lap, which sent him flying. "I DO NOT BLUSH !"**

**Sebastian leaned towards England's ear and whispered. "On the record, it's kinda true."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Kiku, pass me that one with Turkey and Greece!"<strong>

**"Unless you give me the one with Prussia-san and Austria."**

**They sat across each other, doujin trading. Hungary forgot about Chizu and Prussia, and began wishing for doujins.**

**This was paradise for them.**

* * *

><p><strong>JULY 4, 1776<strong>

**America huffed in his seat.**

**"Yo, John Footass."**

**The man grumbled and turned around. "It's Hancock, and what is it?"**

**"When are we getting out, dude? It's been like, foreveer."**

**". . . Dude? And it's only been... 2 minutes."**

**America groaned.**

**"Areee wee donee yeet ~ ?"**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Bizarre as Typical Part 4

Miyu

"That's a good idea," Norway stood up, nibbling on Denmark's arm.

"Haha, let's go!" Denmark laughed as he dragged Norway with him. Perhaps it was a good time to make up with some Swedish meatballs. Yet, that oddly wrong idea again made it's way into Denmark's seemingly complex mind again. If you're claiming him to be stupid, I can just name you all the things that Denmark has contribute in the world. Like the Danish.

"What do you want to eat there?" Norway asked, slightly concerned at the unresponding Dane.

Denmark's thought process at 50%

"Do you not know?"

Denmark's thought process at 99%

"Are you even listening to me?"

100% Complete

Denmark's mind clicked.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GO TO IKEA IF WERE THE ONLY ONE'S ON EARTH?"

This was the observation of a genius.

* * *

><p>"Back to the question, are you gay?" Sebastian asked, receiving a full-on fist punch to the face. The rage of the British Empire was certainly <em>not<em>a good thing.

"Bloody demon butlers," England sighed, getting a headache from all this.

"Oi, you brat, how the hell are we suppose to get out of here?"

"I don't know. Why not make a time traveling tele booth?" Ciel responded, pressing his ears to the wall to find the voices again.

"Il a raison," France made his point, stuck on the ceiling.

England rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I need my cup of tea."

* * *

><p>"Fufufufufu!~"<p>

Hungary was in bliss reading her PruAus doujin. Apparently Prussia loves to go to Fucking, Austria. Again, this is all up to your colorful imaginations, boys and girls.

"Fufufufu... wait it a minute! We should be trying to get out of here!" Hungary realized, standing up and epicly throwing the dubious material away.

"Kiku!"

"Hai?" Japan responded, taking his eyes off his psp.

"Where the hell did you get a psp?"

"I wished for it. My girlfriend just stabbed me again."

"Why?"

"I brought her apple juice when she wanted orange juice."

Hungary was dumbfounded. This wasn't the time to win the hearts of bi-polar moe girls. They were supposed to get out of here!

"I also have _Hotaru_," Japan held up.

Few hours later...

"Elizaveta-san, you've caused the floor to be become red."

"Like I care," Hungary said, laying in her own puddle of blood.

Btw, Kiku's game is called Tokimeki Memorial Yandere's side. On sales in promotion with the 2024 Olympics.

* * *

><p><strong>Siege of Yorktown October 19, 1781<strong>

The rain was pouring hardly on the silenced battlefield. There stood the two main opponents, bloody and teared, meeting their victory or defeat. This is a story of winners and losers.

"We are the champions!~ We are the champions!~ No time for _losers!~_Cuz we are the champions!" America sang cheerfully, doing his victory dance with the rest of his army in front of the kneeling England on the ground.

"First, of all, that's my lyrics. And THEY DO EXIST!" England choked and sobbed as he kept denying America's statement.

"Bro, let me take you to you to a mental hospital."

* * *

><p>Moral of the story: Imaginary friends whatsoever do not exist. And V FOR AMERICA!<p>

*Hotaru- a homo-ero dating sim. So gay, you can't even consider it yaoi.


	22. Chapter 20

Hello, Miyu here! Anyone excited to going back to school? *headdesks* Due to school and such, we'll be on irregular schedule. D: I hate my Social Studies teach so much that I enter her name on Hotline to Hell everyday only to realize you're suppose to do that at midnight, not dinner time. orz

Anyways, please enjoy another wonderful installment of Sucked In!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- Bizarre as Typical Part 5<strong>

**S-C**

**Norway thought about it, too.**

**"And you ask of it just now?"**

**Norway got off his arm and went to a nearby car. "The key's still in the ignition... Heh, some idiot."**

**Norway twisted it and started the car.**

**"Anko, come drive." Denmark walked towards the car, smiling.**

**"Ah, okay!"**

**Den went inside the driver's seat, with Norge in the passenger's.**

**"Swedish meatballs, here we come!" Den squealed, but then died.**

**". . . I press this button to drive, right?" The Dane pulled the emergency brake, confused.**

**Norway facepalmed himself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian poured a cup of Earl Grey tea for England.<strong>

**"Here."**

**England and Ciel sputtered. "Where in the bloody hell did you get that?"**

**Sebastian just chuckled, and walked away. England put on his glasses and got out a piece of paper. He began sketching.**

**"Where the hell did you get the paper?" Ciel sputtered.**

**". . ." England said nothing, not knowing.**

**France hovered over them, watching the plans.**

**"Lets see, I need a telephone, glass, fluorescent lights,and metal... But where will I find that?"**

**Ciel leaned against the wall and suddenly noticed- Blood dripping down his shoulder.**

**"What the-!"**

**Japan held Hungary in one arm, swimming to one side of the wall.**

**"Elizaveta-san! Wake up!"**

**Her blood rose up to 30 feet now... Hungary has a lot of blood in her.**

**"Ehhh, what is it Kiku ~ ?"**

**Hungary chuckled, holding the PSP.**

**Japan Falcon Punched the wall, making a little hole.**

**The blood lowered a bit. Japan sighed in relief.**

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER 17, 1903<strong>

**"W00T!1!"**

**The Wright brothers stared at the peculiar man in the back.**

**"Haha! My fellow Americans, we could do anything, right? I shall name this plane... Kitty Hawk!"**

**The Wright brothers continued to steer, confused.**

**"We named it that, not you."**

**"Hahaha, bros, I'm Alfred Jones. I'm the hero! The Hero can name anything ~ !"**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Bizarre as Typical Part 6

Miyu

After learning how to drive the_ logical_way, Denmark and Norway have finally reached Ikea.

"So how are we suppose to buy stuff if there's no one at check out?" Den asked.

Norge didn't think hard at that question. "We could always steal."

"That's unconstitutional!" Den cried.

"Screw that!"

And the tables have turned.

* * *

><p>Ciel turned pale as blood continued to drip on him.<p>

"What in the bloody hell?"

"Bocchan! I have some scones!"

"Not now Workb*tch!"

Sebbie became puzzled. His master never refused to eat his special scones. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Bocchan..." Sebbie whispered into Ciel's ear.

"What is it?"

"COULD YOU BE ON DIETO?"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!"

Ciel proceeded to punch Sebbie, breaking the wall.

* * *

><p>5 minutes before the wall broke...<p>

"Elizaveta-san, I never knew you would like Bara. You _really_are a rotten woman," Japan snatched the psp away.

"Says the guy who plays otome games! How gay can that get!" Hungary scoffed as blood continued to squrt.

Japan thought and sighed. "You've made a point."

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind to the Burning of WDC, Aug 24, 1814 (just cuz I had to!)<strong>

"Finally, I finished the White House!"

America happily admired is artwork: a popsicle stick sculptured house painted white.

"I wonder where should display it," America thought, only to see his house suddenly engulfed into flames.

How an invisible army burned the capitol, my readers, is still a mystery to this day.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23- Breaking the Wall**

**S-C**

**Denmark began walking to the entrance of Ikea.**

**"We have to do it the right way, Norge! You don't know, someone might be watching us. Like that Drive Sober or Get Pulled over commercial!"**

**Norway facepalmed himself.**

**"Fine, let's do it the 'constitutional way.'" He lied.**

**Den lit up and smiled. "Yay ~ "**

**As Denmark opened the door. . .**

**" 'ello, w'come t' Ikea."**

**Denmark le gasped. "Sveirge!"**

* * *

><p><strong>By now, they were all floating in blood.<strong>

**Hah, bloody hell.**

**"ACK! My plaans!" England yelled. he hit France on the head. "I blame you!"**

**"Oi, Angleterre ~ ! Zhat hurts!"**

**Sebbie looked to see Japan and Hungary fighting over the PSP.**

**"Ah! Hellp!" Japan and Hungary looked to see a drowning girl. . .**

**"Chizuu-chaan!"**

* * *

><p><strong>America was in the middle of nowhere now. It was just like the room they were in, except bigger. In fact, I don't think there's even walls.<strong>

**"Where am I?"**

**America looked around and saw a man way far off in the distance.**

**"Oh! I think I know this place! The place where far off people compliment you. HEY DUDE ! "**

**America waved to the man.**

**"I like your shirt!" The man said.**

**"Thanks, bro ! "**

**America manry giggled.**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Questionable Dimensions

Miyu

"Norge, there's something wrong!" Denmark ran and screamed around the store.

Norway was busy pulling a sofa from showcase. They really did need a replacement after that "fight."

"What's is it now, genius?"

"What the hell is _he _here?" Den pointed at Sweden at the check-area, looking as neutral as ever.

"Ma' I 'elp y'u?"

"He's the clerk of the store."

"Yeah, but we're suppose to be the only ones here! That's called inductive reasoning!"

Norway rolled his eyes.

"Why not do some _destructive reasoning, _would you?"

Denmark was having mental crash-down.

"Norge, you're reminding of that kid that invaded our house!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Japan!"<p>

"Wait, I must do my exercise so I don't get stomach ache!"

"She's just right there!"

"You know that you guys are talking to a psp," Ciel pointed.

Hungary and Japan looked at each other before looking at the the psp.

"That's a relief," Japan sighed.

"I know, that felt so real!" Hunagry exclaimed.

Ciel laughed. "You guys are so pathetic! You can't even differentiate 2-D from 3-D!"

"The question is what dimension are we in now!" England exclaimed, trying to fix the remains of his failed hope machine.

France smirked. "Do you want to see_ my dimensions? _An-gle-terre?~"

"Put that rubbish away immediately!"

Sebastian sulked at having his relationship wall destroyed before sighing as he observed the others. At least the room has become much bigger.

"We are stuck in a endless dimension."

* * *

><p>"So where are we again?" America asked, enjoying the mysterious man's company.<p>

"The end of the world."

"Like 2012?"

"Yes."

America smiled faded.

"Well that's just great. I didn't even get my vengeance on that commie."

America fished out his phone, fiddling the contact settings.

"How do you even get wi-fi here?"

"You have a nice phone."


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- **Ikea, Dimension of Impossible Escape, or the End of the World?****

**S-C**

**Sweden watched as the two argued about that one kid. He took off the Ikea apron, and walked away.**

**" 'm go'n 'n a bre'k t' see m' wife."**

**Den held Norge by the collar and they both turned their heads to Sweden.**

**"Finland?" They said in unison.**

**"Ye'h, he's 't 'ome."**

**"Home?"**

**"Oh, oh, have you guys made a baby ~ ?"**

**And Den was automatically shot from out of nowhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan nodded. "Hai, seems like it."<strong>

**Hungary observed Ciel closely, then at Sebastian.**

**"Say, Japan,"**

**"Oh, yes?"**

**"Doesn't these two seem familiar?"**

**Japan also observed the two.**

**"Was there ever a doujinshi about them?"**

**Ciel sputtered. "What the hell is a dou-jin-shi?"**

**France shrugged off the rejections of England and swam towards Hungary.**

**"Oi, madam ~ "**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh, thanks dude."<strong>

**"I like your hair."**

**"Ah, really?"**

**"You look stunning."**

**"Hehe- Wait a minute."**

**America looked at the man, then back at his phone to track Ciel, then back at the man.**

**"Are you. . .-"**

**"Handsome as you? Not at all."**

**"Do you happen to be gay?"**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Unconstitutionally Painful

Miyu

"Norge, that was unconstitutional."

"I know, but we're not in court."

Norway sighed. He didn't know what to do with the bleeding Denmark on the ground especially when Sweden was out of sight.

"When I die, will you get justice for me?" Denmark held tightly to Norway's arm.

"Sure, why not?" Norge answered, dragging Den through the whole Ikea. "I wonder if they sell coffins here."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is a dou-jin-shi?" Ciel fumed, his impatience at its limit. If it was something tangible to destroy, that would certainly help the situation.<p>

"Ah, they're self-published works, usual based on a popular anime or manga," Japan explained. "Would you like to read one?"

Japan handed Ciel a very dubious piece of material: "That Butler, Lust. A SebastianxCiel fanbook. R18- NOT FOR MINORS!"

Ciel was fascinated with the R18 warning. Breaking the rules was his job, wasn't it?

"Gimmie that!" Ciel snatched the book and begin reading it.

The cover featured a masculine-looking Sebastian, licking his lips with a devious smirk as a a wimpy, crying Ciel with big sparkly shoujo eyes was straddled on him in frilly dress.

Here's a snippet:

Ciel: Sebastian! The pain, it hurt so much! Make it stop!

Sebastian: Hush, young master. It'll be over soon.

Ciel: Please, Sebastian! Just eat me already! I'm at my limit!

Sebastian: Very well, your highness.

Few minutes later...

"You sick, sick f*cks! I should be the one who's topping!" Ciel began to stomp on the book repetitiously.

"Well, that's the purpose of it. As you can see, Kuroshitsuji is dominated by a rabid 90% fujoshi fandom. Not to mention that GFan's demographics are mostly females." Japan showed him a statistic chart of Kuroshitsuji fans.

"We're an anime?" Ciel asked.

"So if we increase trading rate, our GDP will increase by 0.7%."

"And the economy will certainly flow better."

France and Hungary discussed economic affairs together as England and Sebastian watched in a corner together.

"I can't believe they're actually talking about the EU," England facepalmed.

Sebbie patted the latter's back.

"So how does it feel being left out, black sheep of Europe?"

"Oh, belt up!"

* * *

><p>"Are you implying that's a bad thing?" the man asked.<p>

"Oh no, that's totally cool with me! I mean, NY just passed the same-sex marriage bill."

America, like the country itself, had mixed feelings for homosexuality. Though,he did attend some parades and that dreaded wank-a-thon with England, the' world's erotic ambassador.

"You have a nice rear side."

"Uh... thank you."


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- The Art of Agony**

**S-C**

**Norge looked around for a coffin. . . But then he remembered the purpose.**

**He went straight to the kitchen to see food supplies but. . . Norge was too weak to cook right now.**

**He grabbed some of that rectangular cheese, and went back to the place Den was.**

**Norge threw a piece at him. "Eat up. We'll have to wait until Sweden gets back from his break."**

**". . . Definitely unconstitutional!" Den said, rolling on the ground.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel kicked the doujin away. "I don't want to hear any more!"<strong>

**Japan stopped showing the pie chart. "Ah. . . ? Why not?"**

**France and Hungary pouted. "Yeah, why ?"**

**"Well, for starters, this story is getting way too long, and you two have an objective!"**

**Hungary and Japan exchanged curious looks. "Objective?"**

**"Oi, how would you know, mon cher?" France said to Ciel.**

**". . . Call it a gut feeling."**

* * *

><p><strong>America looked at the man mysteriously.<strong>

**"Do you know when I'll go through history again. . . ?"**

**"No idea."**

**America pouted. "I wanna go hoomee."**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Objection!

Miyu

"What does rectangular cheese have do with being unconstitutional?" Norge asked, becoming irritated by the Danish's usage non senseful usage of big words.

"Rectangles have points and you my friend have violated the correct purpose of the cheese by throwing it at me. Definitely unconstitutional!" Den made his defense clearly and loudly as if he were a lawyer.

Norge sighed. "I need to rip the Danish constitution when I get back."

* * *

><p>England frowned, eyebrows scrunched.<p>

"Your intuitive reasoning lad will not get us out here."

"Objection!" Ciel shouted and pointed at the other two. "Certainly Geek Boy and Plain Girl have some knowledge on how to get of here!"

"Geek... Boy?"

"Am I really lacking something? Doesn't the flower on my head count?" Hungary hollered.

Ciel thought carefully. "Dye your hair green and I'll think about it."

Hungary pouted before France comforted her.

"Tu est tres belle ma belle."

Ciel exhaled before taking stand again.

"Geek Boy, I'd like to hear your objective from you."

"Thank you Ciel-kun." Japan bowed as he voiced his opinion. "England-san, instead of complaining, why do you not create a time traveling booth like the ones I see on TV?

"As you can see, Geek Boy has voiced a excellent, accurate response," Ciel was pleased to say.

"Japan, you traitor, how could team up with the punk!" England cried out.

"He's simply just being my lawyer."

Ciel smirked as the prude looked like he was gonna lose it.

"Well fine, perhaps Sebastian would help me. Isn't that right?"

"At your service, bushybrows."

England smirked backed, feeling an air pride for breaking his solitude isolation.

"You're on eyebrows!"

"Onhonhon~ Then let me be the judge!"

* * *

><p>"Let me guess, so you're the personification of end of the world?" America asked.<p>

"If you want to interpret that, then yes."

"Well that's just nice dude, you've practically killed the world by global warming. See, if I were to build a giant superhero to shield, you would have never existed!"

America crossed his arms and puffed. Why wouldn't the UN ever listen to his ideas?


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- In the Matters Cheese, Magic, Teleportation **

**S-C**

**"Norge, get me normal cheese."**

**Annoyed, Norway went into the kitchen and grabbed a box full of uncooked Swedish meatballs.**

**"Here." He threw the whole box to Denmark.**

**Denmark attempted to catch it but failed. He bent down to pick up a meatball.**

**"I said cheese."**

**"Have some meatballs instead."**  
><strong>"But they're not cooked."<strong>

**"Then go cook it."**

**Den looked at the piece. "But I don't want to."**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone looked to France. "No." They all said in unison.<strong>

**France slumped in his emo corner. Sebastian patted France's head. "There, there."**

**Japan looked at Ciel, then to England. "Where do we get all of the supplies?"**

**"Geek boy's right, bushybrows."**

**England smirked, and pulled out a spellbook. "With Black Magic of course ~ "**

**Hungary rolled her eyes. "Like that would work. . . "**

**"Hey! It's real!" England sputtered.**

**Hungary sighed, and hit her head against the wall. "I want to go home, I want Chizu and Gilbert baack."**

**Ciel looked at Hungary in confusion. "Gil-bert? Chi-zu?"**

**Hungary turned her head. "Uh, yeah. . . Gilbert is the 'awesome ore-sama' while Chizu is," Hungary sobbed. "a passionate closet otaku, AKA our Tsunmoe-sama who seems fond of maid outfits and Moe Moe Kyuns."**

**Ciel pondered about the idea. "That guy who cussed me out that one time?"**

**"That's the one," She nodded.**

**"And... Whats a Moe Moe Kyun?"**

**Hungary positioned the pose. And that's when it all came back to Ciel.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lemme teleport, evil maan! Oh wait, are you a man or event?"<strong>

**"Does it matter?"**

**America thought for a while, then smiled. The man looked at America curiously, wondering if he should start complimenting again.**

**Meanwhile. . .**

**"I'm the hero and you're the villain!"**

**"Sure."**


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Brilliant Wish

Miyu

"Are you not aware the recent listeria breakouts? Would that be unsanitary if you were not to cook it...hmm?" Norge said, rolling his eyes in pure annoyance.

"Yes, but as you can see, I am physically injured and on the verge of dying. So Norge, would you be kind enough to thoughtfully cook something for me," Den smiled, content about dying anytime soon as his eyes started to shut.

Norge smiled as well.

"Oh... Denmark, f*ck you!"

And so Norge proceeded to falcon kick his supposed lover until he gagged out of breath.

* * *

><p>"So you're those freaks that were trying film me and my American idiot! That's goes all the way back to Chapter 15 in the Ciel the Punk!" Ciel suddenly realized. That rush of memories of that night was coming all back to Ciel.<p>

"Hey, we prefer to be called otakus!" Hungary defended her fujoshi pride.

"Otakus, freaks, geeks, all the _plain_same, plain girl," Ciel scoffed out.

Hungary joined emo corner with France. Sebastian attempted to comfort both of them.

"It's okay, Mahou Sho-"

"WE DON'T WANT YOU!" Hungary and France glared at him.

So Sebbie joined his emo corner, forever alone.

"England-san, please hurry because life is on your hands!" Japan urged.

England continued to focus on his magic.

"Japan, be patient!"

"Quick! Give me your hand England-san!" Japan hyped and grabbed his hand.

*Insert epic brofist here*

"What the hell was that for Japan!" England pulled his hand back.

"Well in HetaOni... and then you became blind."

"What?"

Ciel closed and started reminisce the previous night events. Blowing up London, swimming the English channel, nearly getting raeped in France, teaming up with a good for nothing lackie, getting kicked out of Norway by said lackie, trying to top... ehem rule the world, but what came next? Ah yes, they got sucked into the vortex Ciel created and got into their unpredictable status. Ciel frowned in displeasure of his fault, but slowly had a smile melting for his accomplishment in blowing up a city and the experiences, whether be bad or good, of the night.

"Mmm... I wish I can go back..."

* * *

><p>"Say, could have the number of this place?" America asked, fishing out for his phone.<p>

The man tilted his head in slight confusion and handed out his phone number.

"How will this benefit the hero?"

America smirked as he entered the number before deleting.

"Like this! Bang Bang Sayonara Baby!"


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- SUCKED OUT IN AMSTER**DAMN**

Miyu

Ciel decided to open his eyes to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. Brightly color lights began to shone and bustling voices overcame his ears.

"Mmmm... is it breakfast in London yet?" Ciel yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"CIEL, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Ciel jumped at the voice, thoughts cut, as he realized he was standing in the middle of road.

"Lad, do you want to be squished or what?" England yelled, on the safe side of the road.

Ciel yelped and made a b-line to the safe side, occasionally causing a few accidents and angry drivers on the way. Once reaching the safe side, where Sebastian, France, England, Hungary, and Japan stood there with a look of worry, he dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh God, workb*tch, where the hell are we?" Ciel demanded, heart beating in fear.

Sebbie thought for a while before coming up with the most reasonable answer.

"Judging by the scent of pot and prostitutes, we're probably in Amsterdam."

"The Netherlands!" everyone said in union.

Sebastian nodded. "To be precise, it's red-light district De Walllen."

Everyone stood there dumbfounded and watched the city. There was a dog that was smoking what seemed to be cannabis, a priest and a stripper making out, and a bunch of drunks cursing a weird mixture of Dutch, Chinese, and Swahili.

"Oh look, it's a kitty cat!" Sebbie pointed to the single normal thing crossing the danger side of the road.

Everyone turned stared at the pure bundle of cuteness, innocently crossing the road as it purred and licked its paw only to be run over by a truck. Not to mention that flew into the nearby river only to now be stuck by a boat.

"Ah mon dieu! Pourquoi?"

"Neko-san!"

"Oh shite…"

"That's utterly disgusting…"

Few minutes later…

All six of them, the punk and his butler, the pervert, the ero-gentleman, the otaku, and the fujoshi continued to stand in silence, drinking in the unusual sights of De Wallen. Fortunately, France was able to make the first move.

"Ah bonne, I'll courting une belle fille. Adieu!~" France waved, skipping his to the nearest stripper show.

"And as for me, I'll be drinking my arse off. Expect to see a hangover in next the conference," England sighed, walking away as well.

""Wait bushybrows! Drinking is not good for you, have some Nyquil instead!" Sebbie began to chase after England.

"Come on Japan, we have to find Chizu-chan!" Hunagry realized and the duo left, leaving Ciel alone.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I'm in Amsterdamn!"<p>

America isolated himself in the corner of an alley way, gasping and shuddering over every little thing such as the transvestites passing by or the teens drinking marijuana-flavored coffee from a dildo.

"**Здравствуйте **comrade!"

America leaped at his ally behind him who smiled and greeted as he held a bottle of celebratory vodka.

"Commie, what kind of secret Russian powers did you use this time and don't tell me that's contaminated with pot!" America screamed.

Russia sighed. "I'm a fugitive from Belarus and just happen to be here. And what's wrong with the Netherlands?"

America gasped. "Dude, are you kidding me! Sarah Palin wouldn't even last here for a second!"

Russia became disgusted at the mention of that woman. Seriously, who watches people from there house?

"Anyways, why are you here?"

America got out of his safety zone and began to stand up in a heroic like pose.

"Check this out dude; I saved the world from the end of the world by winning the delete game! Isn't that awesome?"

"The delete game's not real."

"Yes it is, I just won myself!"

Russia grabbed America's arm and dragged him out of the alley.

"Let me take you to the mental hospital, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Chizu-chan!"<p>

Sitting on a bench, Chizu took her eyes off a girly manga anthology to see Hungary and Japan running up towards her out of breath.

"Oh, it's just you guys. It's been a while, not that I missed you anyways." Chizu said apathetically with blush tinted cheeks and a pointy pout as she tried to cover her face in the magazine.

Hungary started to tear up and glomped onto Chizu.

"Aw Chizu-chan, do you know how much I worried about you!"

"But do you know how much I worried about you guys?" Chizu slapped Hungary's hand away with much ice in her voice.

The duo were taken aback by the comment as they were treated a full-blown tsundere worries.

"I was devastated when you guys were sucked in the vortex that I even became a magical girl and locked you guys and the kid into a closed space to prevent anymore destruction, but then I lost-"

"That's enough Chizu-chan. Your tsundere persona is soon going to overwhelm me."

Japan pressed a finger to Chizu's lips to stop her from spilling out any more rambling.

"The weak point of the closed spaced was that it was vulnerable to wishes. If you wished hard enough, you could defy everything," Chizu sighed, calming down.

Hungary and Japan gasped at the little tidbit of info, realizing that the whole time the Kingdom of Prussia doujinshis.

"Wait a minute, where's is Gil?" the duo asked in unison.

Chizu buried her face deeper in the magazine. "He playing in the casino to the right of you," she pointed.

Hungary and Japan grabbed Chizu by the wrist and started to drag her.

"Hey, I'm not old enough to play!" Chizu protested, blush deepening.

Hungary smirked. "Oh, we have our weapon."

"A maid dress for you my _ohime-sama_." Japan held up.

Chizu gulped in terror.

* * *

><p>Oslo, Norway<p>

"Ah, my vital regions are being crushed!" Denmark screamed, opening his eyes to see he was passed out on an undamaged couch in Norway's house.

"I see you're awake," Norway remarked, placing a cup of coffee on the table.

"Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be dying in an IKEA right know! Why am I at your house!" Denmark outbursted and got out of the couch.

Norge face palmed once more, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Take a look outside yourself," he pointed.

Den dashed to the door and smashed it with his axe. There were cars passing by the road in front of the house and from the faraway, you could see downtown Oslo as busy as ever.

"What in the world… so have we been in a delusional world this whole time?"

"Looks like you figured that out, smart one," Norge rolled his eyes.

Denmark walked around the house, thinking of a theory before a brilliant one popped in his head.

"Let me get this straight. So we were sucked in the vortex as well into a dimension that was a delusional, odd replica of the earth." Den explained.

"Seems reasonable, genius."

"But I'm your genius, arm I not?" Den smirked, sitting on the couch and wrapping his arms around the Norwegian.

Norway smiled as well, planting a slight kiss on the Dane's neck.

"That's constitutionally correct, my dear."

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive continued to sit on a bench as he watched a dog barking high on pot, a priest's and a stripper's raunchy silhouettes from the love hotel nearby, and a bunch of drunks sprawled on the ground. Being isolated in a white room with the liveliest company of people was one thing, but being in this situation of a city littered with sex and drugs was a whole new story. Ciel sighed, letting out a deep breath as he stood up from the bench and simply smiled at the possibilities and opportunities this city had to offer.<p>

"Time to destroy another city."

* * *

><p>I can't believe another whole 30 chapters has been completed!<p>

Thanks to our sole reviewer, TariNolatari and those who faved, alerted, or just simply read. More is appreciated ;A;

And thanks to our awesome co-author, Shibu-chan! Please say hi to her if you see her.

Stay tune for a short omake!


End file.
